Where The Gladiolus Blooms
by RhythmicJustice
Summary: Chapter 1 contains a poem that was written in the perspective of Asuna for Yuuki, and in the second chapter Asuna visits the cemetery to leave the poem and Gladiolus flowers that she had bought, at Yuuki's grave. Later Kazuto also comes to the cemetery and comforts Asuna.
1. Asuna's Poem To Yuuki

_I did not create neither do I own these characters they are owned and were originally created by Reki Kawahara_

* * *

 **Hello again readers, two new stories in one week is a first. I'm glad that it worked out Hello _again readers, two new stories in one week is a first, I'm so glad that everything worked out to be able to post The Miraculous Turnabout and this story for you all this week. Where The Gladiolus Blooms is my first ever poem, so I did enjoy putting this together, for today even though it's emotional. Yuuki became one of my favorite characters of SAO throughout the Mother's Rosario arc, so her death made me cry so much, I can honestly say I was still wiping tears long after the scene was over. On that note, if you like listening to music while you read fanfics, go to YouTube and look up TYERecords cover of Shirushi while you read this, chapter 2, or both. Without further ado,_**

 ** _Let The Poem Commence_**

* * *

 _While shopping at the mall yesterday just like I always do, I walked by a flower shop window and saw a flower that made me think of you._

 _I walked inside the flower shop to get a get a closer look when the florist of the shop came over she must have read me like a book._

" _It's called a Gladiolus." The florist said to me, she then asked if I knew about the Gladiolus and its meaning._

 _I told her no, I did not know anything about the flower, but before I got them to leave at your grave, I wanted to know what the Gladiolus stood for._

 _The Gladiolus is often known as the sword flower due to its remarkable shape like a sword._

 _This instantly made me think of you, for you were rightfully known as the Absolute Sword._

" _What else do these flowers stand for?" I asked. "Do the different colors have a meaning? I'm interested in the purple and red for a very special reason."_

 _After hearing this the florist smiled and gave the colors explanation. "Yes the colors have a meaning." the florist beamed and said. She then proceeded to talk about the beautiful flowers purples and reds._

" _The purple Gladiolus stands for mystery charm and grace. A trio of different meanings you might not expect to go together, but the differences do not matter when you see the flowers beautiful color."_

 _This made me think of our first meeting because until we met, you were a mystery in my mind still we formed a friendship proven true that stood the test of time._

 _We didn't have very long before in my arms you passed away but your memory inside my heart will always be there to stay._

 _While standing in the flower shop memories of you kept coming to mind, until the florist starting speaking again then my thoughts went to what was looking to be your graveside memorial flowers._

 _The florist had then begun to tell me all about the red, then I was sold on these flowers for this is what she said. "The red stands for passion and love, that you might have figured out. Perfect to give someone you love, or a friend you care deeply about."_

 _After this statement tears came to my eyes as I told her about you._

 _She then agreed, these flowers would be just right to give to such a special friend as you._

 _I bought the Gladiolus flowers that were the prettiest purple and red and then headed to the cemetery to plant the flowers by where you lay and rest because even though you are gone from this Earth in my mind you still deserve the best._

 _Once I arrived at the cemetery and walked up to your grave tears came to my eyes again, as I thought about all the things you had done and said._

 _The Absolute Sword was a name well earned with all the sword fights you had won, you were always so courageous and brave, an inspiration to everyone._

 _Your happiness and smile even when in your fragile condition is an encouragement for me always to try and be joyful even when I'm in a rough position._

 _As I dug a hole just deep enough to plant, my gift to you today, I also thought of the gift you had given me just before you passed away._

 _The Mothers Rosario like our friendship is a gift I will always treasure, for it reminds me of your legacy that I and so many others will forever greatly admire, to leave these flowers at your grave at this very hour right now is my desire, to show you are still in my mind and heart for we had a bond so special that not even your death could sever._

 _Looking at your grave after the Gladiolus flowers had been planted in the ground, it showed a sign of life that made my heart begin to pound._

 _You were always ready and willing to live your life to the best that you possibly could, now these flowers are in your remembrance to always show just how loved you are anyoud were._

 _Yuuki you will always be loved no matter how much time will pass, your name is on the Monument of Swordsmen for all to see, your memory and legacy will live on through all your friends and me._

 _You left an impact on us that we could never ever forget, for the times and adventures that we had shared, were spent in harmony and bliss._

 _The Gladiolus flowers that are planted at your grave are so bright and colorful that you can see them from afar, they are glistening in the starlight but they shine as bright as the stars._

 _Yuuki you may be gone from this world but you will always be remembered for in our hearts your memory will come to mind whenever we see this type of flower._

 _You now have a memorial of flowers that sparkle and shine so bright now you can rest where the Gladiolus blooms above your resting place tonight._

* * *

 ** _I am so sorry if I made anyone cry. I have to admit to having tears while reading this after writing it while listening to the cover I mentioned in the first A/N. Did you have any favorite lines in the poem? If you did, I would love to hear what they were in the reviews or PM's. Chapter two will be up today, very soon, and a couple of characters will be making an appearance in the next/last chapter._**


	2. At the Graveside

Asuna wiped the tears out of her eyes, then wiped the dirt that was covering her skirt before she got up from the ground after planting Yuuki's flowers.

Once she got up, she looked at the picture frame that she had left on the side of the grave that contained the poem that she had written.

"I meant every word that I wrote in there and I know your other friends would as well." Asuna spoke aloud, to not really anyone considering she was standing in the middle of the cemetery under the starlit sky all by herself.

Asuna was just getting ready to leave the cemetery when she saw Kazuto, walking to the cemetery's entrance

"Asuna I was expecting you to be here today, but not this late." Kazuto said as he walked towards the grave where Asuna was still standing.

"Kazuto, I'm so glad you're here. I was going to come here earlier but I stopped at the flower shop in the mall to buy some flowers to plant here and the lady at the shop told me about these flowers so I spent a while in there and then after buying the flower they reminded me so much of Yuuki, Kazuto that I ended up writing a poem for her so I didn't get here until late. It's been a year but I still miss her and when I think about her sometimes it still hurts. Asuna had more she wanted to say to Kazuto but just couldn't seem to get the words out, as more tears started coming to her eyes, followed by the sobs that she had been trying to keep within her all day.

Kazuto handed Asuna a tissue which she accepted with a thank you. After wiping her eyes with the tissue Kazuto gave her, she looked at the man in front of her that she had grown to love so much since their time in SAO, as the two just stood there gazing at one another, Kazuto gently pulled Asuna closer to him and hugged her. Asuna then starting crying continuing to let out the sobs that she had been keeping to herself in the arms of the one she loved the most in the world. Things had gotten better with Asuna's relationship with her family, but they, unlike Kazuto, just couldn't quite understand how she and Yuuki had grown so close.

"Kazuto you… you…. Kazuto you better not ever leave me! I love you so much, I can't bear the thought of losing you, too!" Asuna cried into Kazuto's shoulder, staining his shirt with the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Asuna, I love you too, so you have no reason to worry, I'm not going to leave you, and you are not going to lose me to someone else." Kazuto comforted Asuna who was still in his arm's embrace, her sobs had stopped and her tears were slowing down. He was glad that he had waited until the evening to come to the cemetery if he had come in the afternoon, he would not have been there to comfort Asuna.

"Thank you Kazuto for always being there when I need you, Asuna said, slowing stepping away from Kazuto, then adding, and for letting me cry on your shoulder." When she saw his tear-stained shoulder.

"Your welcome, if you ever need me for anything just let me know and I will always be there for you." Kazuto smiled at Asuna. He was hoping that the smile would cheer her up some. He knew that sometimes a smile could help brighten up someone's day, so now he was hoping to brighten up Asuna's evening. "Asuna, Yuuki would not have wanted you to feel so sad today, you know why?"

"I know she wouldn't, but what's your reason?"

"A couple of reasons: Yuuki would be happy knowing that her memory and the sword skill that she had given you will live on through you and will continue to go on to the next person that you pass her story and skill to. The other reason is, if she had a way to know what you have done for her today, Yuuki would be happy knowing that you gave her these flowers, a poem and spent this evening with her the only way that you could." Kazuto explained, looking from the grave where the Gladiolus flowers were planted, to Asuna, who now had a smile on her face for the first time in hours.

"You are right Kazuto, just knowing how happy she would be if she knew, makes me feel a lot better, thank you." Asuna said, giving Kazuto a hug, thanking him for the comfort that he had given her.

"Your welcome, Asuna, I would imagine today was a hard day emotionally for all of us, but just thinking about how happy she would be if she knew that we cared enough about her to come here today makes thinking today a little bit better."

"It was emotional today thinking about Yuuki's death so I'm glad you came here later, so we could both be here to visit her grave together." Asuna looked to Kazuto, to the grave, then to the stars in the sky and thought it must have been late due to the quantity of the stars and how bright they were shining.

"I am going to have to go home now, so thanks again for coming and or comforting me, at a time I really needed it." Asuna gave Kazuto another hug, then started to walk towards the cemetery's exit, with Kazuto following her.

"Asuna, can I walk you home?" He asked once he caught her at the exit.

"Yes I would like that, thank you." Asuna stopped walking to except Kazuto's offer and the two had begun their walk to Asuna's house under the stars.

"Kazuto, can we come and visit Yuuki's grave every year together?"

"Yes Asuna we can, and I will also come and help you tend to those flowers if you would like me too."

"Sure I'll let you know next time I come to check on the flowers, I would actually like having you there." Asuna said as the two continued to walk to Asuna's house. She had then begun to tell Kazuto some of the things that she, Yuuki and the Sleeping Knight's had done together and Asuna had to admit it felt good talking about those memories with the one she loved and he was enjoying listening to the stories just as much as she was enjoying telling them.

Asuna stopped her storytelling once she reached her house and begun to walk to her door.

"I enjoyed telling you the stories about my, Yuuki's and the Sleeping Knights adventures Kazuto, and if it hadn't been for what you told me today, I may not have had the strength emotionally to talk about them so thank you.

"Your welcome, but you would have found the courage to talk about it eventually."

"I would have but you helped it come sooner than later. I love you Kazuto." Asuna said as she reached for the door handle.

"I love you too, Asuna. Get a good night of rest. I know myself and even Yuuki would want you to."

"I will. You have a good night as well." Asuna told Kazuto as she opened the door to enter her house. Once she got into her room, she had begun to think about everything that had happened today, Yuuki's death last year, visiting the flower shop and buying the Gladiolus flowers to leave at her grave, writing the poem, planting the flowers and then Kazuto coming to the cemetery to also stop by Yuuki's grave, she was glad that the day had ended brighter than it had started. She woke today with tears as she about Yuuki's death, but now she was going to settle for the night peacefully without tears of sadness as she thought about more of her memories of Yuuki and what Kazuto had told her. She knew he was right, Yuuki would be happy over the fact that her memory was living on and that even though she was gone, Asuna knew that Yuuki would still take joy in the fact that they still loved and cared about her enough to not only keep her memory alive but to also still come and visit her at the grave where the Gladiolus flowers would always be blooming in her honor and memory.

* * *

 **Again I am so sorry that if I made anyone you all cry. I was listening to different songs that fit the mood of this story and had some tears myself while writing this. I wasn't planning on doing a chapter two but after finishing the poem it just seemed right to have a chapter with Asuna planting the flowers and leaving the poem at Yuuki's grave, but I can imagine Asuna doing that so easily in the canon world of the SAO series. Kazuto sure made good timing in coming to visit the grave. Asuna was certainly glad to see him and he helped make a sad day for her a little brighter with some of the things that he had told her. Can't you just picture Asuna and Kazuto walking to her house under the stars, with Asuna telling him about her, Yuuki and the Sleeping Knights adventures? It's such a cute scene to picture.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story. Reviews and favorites are always welcome, enjoyed and appreciated.**


End file.
